On the Hood of the Car
by BoothlovesBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan get cozy under a blanket in de desert, while they watch the stars and discuss their feelings. Brennan/Booth romance. Tag for The X in the File.


Title: On the Hood of the Car

Summary: Brennan and Booth get cozy under a blanket in de desert, while they watch the stars and discuss their feelings for each other. BB tag for X in the file.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Hart Hanson and Fox do.

A/N: Hi everyone I haven't written fanfiction in ages, I've really been busy and had no inspiration. I hope this turned out okay (according to my beta it did) Let me know what you think and you'll get cookies :D It's what could have happened after the X in the file ended.

A MAJOR thanks to BoNeS-FaN91 who beta'd it for me even though she sprained her ankle! So this one's for her!

---

The sky was crystal clear and there were no clouds and lights from the city that could ruin their view. No one would see them and no one could bother them tonight. Falling stars were crossing the sky and they both silently enjoyed the view. Booth studied his partner for a minute, the moonlight was shining on her face and it made her look even more beautiful than she already was. He was a bit concerned though; his partner was having a certain look on her face, a look he knew all to well. She seemed happy but he could tell that something else was on her mind. Bones had always been good at hiding emotions but tonight she was failing. Brennan looked up at Booth and gave him a small smile when she saw the concerned look on his face.

''Are you alright?'' Booth softly spoke into the cold night' air.

''Yeah I'm alright, I'm just starting to get a little cold''

''I can do something about that'' Booth said as he rolled of the car, he walked to the back of the car and came back with a blanket. Booth lay back down on the hood of the car again and placed the blanket over him and Brennan.

''Better?'' Booth whispered

''Hmmmm'' she murmured ''when I was little I always watched the stars with my mother'' she looked up at the sky.

''Good old memories?'' Brennan nodded

''Yeah. We sat down in the yard and since I always wanted to learn things my mom always taught me things about the stars, we would watch for hours. When I was a bit older we always raced against each other to see who found the Delphinus constellation first'' Booth let out a chuckle when she told that ''This is the first time in years that I watch stars''

''Did you stop watching after your parents disappeared?''

''Yeah''

''Do you still miss her?'' Booth asked. He remembered the day they identified her mothers remains too well.

''Sometimes'' she honestly answered

''I know she'd be really proud of you. You're smart and have a good job, you work hard, you're independent, you solve murders and catch bad guys, and you have a good heart'' Brennan felt her eyes get watery and a tear rolled down her cheek, onto her mouth.

''You're just saying that to be nice'' Booth wasn't going to let her think that, he moved his thumb under her chin and moved her face up so she looked straight In his eyes.

''No I say that because it's true'' he sounded serious and Brennan could do no other thing than believing him

''What did I do to deserve you as my partner?''

''I should be the one asking myself that question''

''That's not true Booth, you're a great person who always puts other people before himself. You're an amazing father and you are always there for people. You have a big heart too''

''Thank you Bones, that means a lot to me''

They silently lay on the car together for a few minutes. They enjoyed watching the stars and without the other one noticing it they snuck glances at each other as well. Brennan was very, very aware of her feelings at the moment. She had never been good with people or feelings and people more than once questioned if she even had them. She felt really happy at the moment, spending time with Booth always made her feel happy and loved. Angela had always been telling her that she should open up to Booth and let herself, for once, feel about him instead of using her brain to rationally think about him. She had never understood what it meant but now, at this moment, she had finally figured it out. She put her heart in overdrive and her head in neutral while she sought his eyes.

''What a pair''

''Yeah…c'mere'' he put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him

''Booth?'' Brennan asked

''Yeah?'' Booth sounded somewhat surprised

''I've been thinking'' she simply stated

''About what?'' His concerned voice echoed

''About the fact that everyone says we would look good together''

''We already look good together'' he said with a big smile on his face.

''And that everyone says we should hook up'' Booth's mouth fell wide open but he quickly closed it, he hadn't expected these words to come out of his partners mouth.

''Okay…'' Both of them looked away from each other for a few seconds

''Booth?'' Brennan voice said and Booth sought her eyes again

''Yeah?'' he murmured

''I think they're right''

''You think we should hook up'' Booth asked surprised, there was no shock evident in his voice.

''Yes'' she said as if it was the most normal thing to say.

''Why?'' Booth asked confused, he didn't expect her to think that after he made the biggest mistake of his life to draw a line between them all those years ago.

''Lately I've been feeling a certain attraction to you, which I can no longer deny'' she explained

''I'm attracted to you as well, but hooking up is about more than attraction'' Booth said as he got a hold of her hand and held it tightly

''I know. It's about feelings too'' he smiled; she understood.

''Yes'' he nodded ''It is''

''I know I'm not good with feelings but the things I feel for you are so…real. I've never felt like this before.

''Tell me what you feel in here'' he placed the hand he was holding on her chest.

''I get nervous when things happen to you, I get jealous if I see you with other woman, I never felt happy about people constantly asking if I'm alright, If I need help, to tell me to be careful, but when you do those things I do get happy…I don't know why. And you have never left me on purpose, a lot of people would have left me by now and you're still here''

''I'm not going anywhere Bones''

''Angela says she thinks you're in love with me'' Booth could only nod.

''Angela's right. I am in love with you for a while now'' she looked up confused.

''Really?'' she asked surprised. She just found out he was in love with her and now he told her he'd been having feelings for her for a while.

''I thought you needed time, I was too scared to tell you because I thought you weren't ready and I was too afraid to scare you away'' he honestly explained.

They looked each other in the eye for a moment and Brennan leaned forward. She did what he hoped would happen again after Christmas day in her office.

She captured her lips with his and kissed him, it was soft at first until their lips moved against each other hungrily. They both opened their mouths and deepened the kisses. Hands were moving over each others bodies. They broke apart for air, and their lips crashed together again. They gave each other a few more short kisses and Booth stroked Brennan's face with his finger.

''Booth?''

''Yeah?''

''I never made out on the hood of a car before''

''Neither did I Bones'' Booth told her with a huge smile on his face.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling while looking at the stars until they fell into a peaceful sleep together.

A/N: My first Bones fanfic in ages so please let me know what you think. Reviewers get cookies.

xxx


End file.
